Summer meets winter
by redwindstorm
Summary: Anyone ever wonder how Puck and Ash met? well here is how. warning sexual content later this is set long before the book not a big fan of the girls so iv decided to pair Puck and Ash together that way no one female wins. COMPLETE
1. Finding winter

The air felt heavy and filled with the smell of rain, the wind that had been blowing had stop about 15 minuets ago. and a young Sidhe was standing in a clearing his hair was as red and wild as fire, he eyes were the deepest emerald. He was only 200 years old and his favorite thing to do in the world was to play tricks on people. His name was Robin Goodfellow also known as The Summer Trickster.

"I wonder if her majesty has calmed down yet because I would really like to sleep in my own bed." He said to himself as he began to start heading back home. All of a sudden the sounds of a child crying at the edge of the Wlyd woods. "I should leave whoever it is be the Wlyd Woods has claimed him or her for it's self." He thought as he turned to head back to the Summer woods. Instead he found himself heading in the direction of the crying.

Cursing he own curiosity and desired to help he wonder deeper into the woods. After about 20 minuets later he came across a young boy who had been caught in a goblin's trap. He had short black hair and when he turned to face the direction Robin was standing in, reveled silver eyes. "He is from the winter court I need to leave incase there are more hanging around." Robin thought as he tried to turn away. Again only to find himself bending down to help the little one out.

Once free of the trap the little one turned to take off but then thought better of it. Robin might only be 200 years old but even one so young could understand. "My name is Ash like the tree. I am a prince of the Winter court. I'm in your debt." Ash said.

"I know and how you can pay me back is by paying more attention to your surroundings and going home until you have learned how to identify traps. Robin started before he noticed the Ash was not going anywhere any time soon due to the damage the trap did to his leg. "On second thought you can let me fix that wound of yours first then go back to winter and learn to defend yourself. A good number of Sidhe have died in traps likes this one so unless you want to get eaten or starve I would go home and stay home till your older." Robin said as he walked off deeper into the Wyld woods.

"That was stupid to let him off so easy you had a prince in your debt, and not just any prince a Winter one, You really are a sucker for those under 100." He thought to him self as he climb up into one of the many apple trees the Wyld had if you were brave enough to climb them, or stupid enough to.


	2. breaking the rules

A couple of days went by since Robin saw the young prince and just when he was thinking think that Ash had taken his advice he heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey you I never got your name" Ash called from under the tree Robin was laying in. "Just when I thought someone would finally take my advice." Robin thought.

"Robin, didn't I tell you to go home and stay there. I only helped you the other day because you are young and dumb. Now I'm beginning to think you have a death wish. I understand that for now the courts are at peace but still." Robin said jumping out of the tree and landing with cat like grace pulling an apple from his pocket.

"Well Robin, you were the only person that showed me any kindness so I wanted to be friends and... are you ok?" Ash said as Robin began coughing as he choked a little on a pice of apple. "You really are young and stupid there is two things that are tabooed One Summer and Winter Fea are NOT aloud to interbreed seeing as though we are both male thats not a problem and Two Summer and Winter Fea are not aloud to be friend either." Robin said in between coughing fits.

"I know the rules that is one thing we are born knowing, I just think its dumb that we can't be friends and I know why we are not aloud to interbreed." Ash said sitting down looking away from Robin. Robin sighed "I guess we could try to be friends your young enough that Winter hasn't turned you as cold as the ice that you live with so, and I cant believe that we are going to break that rule, but what the hell, let give it a whirl." Robin said as he watched Ash's eyes light up.

"I'm going to regret this one day I already know that but so long as no one finds out we could probably make it work." Robin thought as he heard a light chime in his head "Damn it, What dose he want now? I just got some free time after the last mission he send me on." he thought as he turned to Ash

"I'm being summoned back to Summer I do not know how long I will be gone, so take this it will let you know when I get back." Robin said handing him a raven's feather. "How will it let me know?" Ash asked taking the feather confused about how a feather would let him know that his new found friend was free. "It will get warm and an arrow will show up showing you where and how to find me now I have to go before I get in trouble then we will never see if this friendship will work." Robin said before turning into said bird and flying back to the Summer woods.

"I'll wait for you to come back my friend." Ash said to himself as he created a chain made of vines around the feather and hung it around his neck. After tucking it into his shirt to hide it Ash carefully made his way home. Unlike Robin who was a Summer Fea, Ash like all Winter Fea did not have the ability to use their glamor to turn in to animals, like the Summer Fea.


	3. The winter court

Ash sat in the window seat of his bed room watching the snow fall gently to the ground through the huge bay window. The sun almost didn't make it through to ground, the clouds were so thick. What little sun light there was dimly lit his queen size oak bed and matching chest of draws. Ash kept very little in his room mostly because he was never planing on staying in the Winter Court.

"When will you be back life is so boring here." Ash thought as he played with the feather he never took off. It had been almost three mouths since he last heard from Robin. "There you are little brother I want to play a game." A voice said from the door way of the room. Ash felt fear come over him as he hid the feather and slowly turned around. "Rowen. What kind of game did you want to play?" Ash asked trying to keep from shaking.

"Hunter and pray, want to guess what you are?" Rowen said with a sadistic smile. "Run." was the only thing Ash heard before an arrow whizzed pass his ear. causing him to yelp before he took off out of the room dodging arrows. "Run run little brother." Rowen yelled cackling. "Why does he alway pick on me." Ash thought as he ran around the ice blue stone walls of the palace, the deep blue of the carpet muffled his running foot steps.

He knew it would be pointless to try and get out of any door in the palace Rowen had a nasty habit of paying off the guards and the servants, so they would do everything within there power to stop him from hiding or leaving. His only hope and chance for help was it he found their mother.

He ran from the borage of arrows for almost twenty minuets be for one of them manage to hit him in the thigh causing him to trip and fall and cry out in pain. "Got you little rabbit now what should I do with you?" Rowen said walking up and yanking the arrow out of Ash's thigh earning another pain scream from him.

Rowen tortured Ash for another two hours before finally leaving him a bloody mess in the middle of the hall. Ash laid in the hallway letting out pained whimpers as he watched the servants and the guards walk passed him with some of them giving him looks of pity and some of discuses, How could the youngest son of Mab queen of the Winter Court of the Fea be so pathetic. When he felt something warm on his chest he tried to move his arm to reach into his shirt to retrieve the feather but he found he could not move.

"He is back and I can't move lovely." Ash thought as he felt a cold wet nose on his cheek. "Rowen?" a calm monotone voice asked "Yes, Sage, big brother, this is his doing, can you please tell your wolf to stop sniffing me like I'm food" Ash whimpered as he felt his eldest brother pick him up before passing out due to the pain.


	4. new friends

Robin waited by his fav apple tree waiting for the young prince to arrive from Winter. "Well I guess he decided the this was a bad idea. I am a little bummed I was hoping I could make a friend oh well." He thought as he climbed into the tree and began to eat apples until he felt like dozing off. By time he had eaten his fourth apple he heard movement in the bushes below and he saw a head full of black hair.

"Took you long enough to get here, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up, and for being part of Winter court you make too much noise to be an affective hunter." Robin started as he jumped out of the tree and landing again with cat like grace. "What happened to you, who did this to you." Robin growled as he saw all the half healed cuts and bruises on any exposed skin as well as the two shiners making Ash look like a raccoon. "My brother Rowen he dose this to me every time he gets board his fav game is Hunter and prey, you can see what I normally play." Ash said as he looked at the ground refusing to look at Robin.

"I'm guessing you think you'er too weak to take him on or what." Robin said as he grabbed Ash's chin and forced him to look him in his eyes. "His eyes are beautiful they are so green." Ash thought as his own silver ones met Robin's green ones. "I will teach you how to stand up to your brother so that you don't come see me this beat up again. Got it." Robin said with a slight growl in his voice. Ash agreed to the lessons starting as soon as he was fully healed.

"For now until you can take another beating we will postpone the lessons for now I'll wait a couple of days." Robin said as he tossed Ash and apple who failed to catch it due to surprise, earning a laugh out of Robin who sat down under the tree and began to eat his fifth apple. "So what do you want to do now." Ash asked as he to started eating his apple.

"I think I'm going to teach you how to hunt using myself as bait what do you think?" Robin said.


	5. lessons

"you want to teach me how to hunt using yourself as bait?" Ash asked a little confuse. "Yep what better way then when your pray can tell you what your doing wrong." Robin said as he turned into a large cat. "Don't you think we should start with something easier" Ash said as he pulled out a small knife.

"That is your only weapon?" Robin asked tilting his head questioning as Ash nodded. "Hold on." Robin started as he turned back summoning his bow. "Please tell me you can use one of these?" Robin asked. He resisted the urge to bang his head against the tree when Ash shook his head.

"Well your lessons begin now." Robin said as he picked up a few sticks and using a bit of glamor he turned them in to perfect arrows. "Now follow me we need a clearing there is one close to where we are." Robin said as he walked off not even bothering to check to see if Ash was following.

By time Ash got to the clearing Robin had a target set up on a tree. "Come here and take this." Robin said holding out the bow. Ash pick up the bow out of Robin's hand and held it like he had seen his brother's do but for some reason he couldn't straight it out.

Without warning Ash felt Robin's body close to his. Using his left foot Robin tapped Ash's feet silently telling him to widen his stance. Robin's hands were moving his arms to straighten and steady the bow.

"Now that you have the bow straight I want you to draw it, use your index and middle fingers only to draw the string back to your chin." Robin said stepping back as Ash drew the bow causing it to shake.

Once again Robin's body was against his and his hands on his steadying the bow. They spent a good 3 hours just practicing drawing the bow. Ash found that he liked it every time Robin stood with his body against his he like the warmth that he felt.

"What is wrong with me am I starting to develop a crush on him? No I can't its not allowed its forbidden, but we are both males would it still be against the rule if we did get together?" Ash thought as he lost his grip on the bow string causing it to dry fire and leave a growing welt on his fore arm.

"That is enough for today, go home and rest I will see you here tomorrow." Robin said tapping his bow in dismissal. Before he turned to leave he told Ash that if plans had changed the feather would let him know.

Once Ash got back to the winter woods it was well after dinner time. After begging food off the cook Ash took a warm bath to let his still aching muscles relax. Once dressed he laid down in his bed he found that his thoughts kept wondering back to a that day's lessen, and how comfortably warm Robin felt standing behind him. Little did he know what that chain of thought would lead to as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. responce to reveiw

Thank you for the review once again you should make a profile and you can talk to me directly as well as fav. story and get notafications letting you know when a new chapter is posted.


	7. the dream

Ash found him self in the same clearing that Robin had shown him and where his lessen's in archery took place. "Ash, come on we have been doing this for a while now I get it your not going to learn this over night but, come on." Robin scolded him for the millionth time. "He is so cute when he is irritated." Ash thought as he once again readied the bow and once again he felt Robin's body close to his. "Now, I'm going to help you one more time." Robin said as he corrected the way Ash was standing. Blushing at the feeling of Robin's warm body close to his much colder one, brought an unexpected warmth to his cheeks.

"Are you ok are you sick or something?" Robin asked as he took a few steps back allowing much cooler air to move between them. Robin walked to face Ash bring his hand to Ash's forehead. "You do feel a little warm. Come on, lets go, I know a great place to cool off, follow me." Robin said dismissing the bow again and walking off. After about twenty minuets they arrived at a small lake to small to hide any of the normal danger that hind in the waters of Feary.

"Wow, its pretty but I don't have anything to swim in..." Ash started as he watch Robin strip naked and jump in the lake.

"Are you going to join me or not?" Robin asked as Ash strip down and joined him. Ash swam out to the point that he could know longer touch the bottom taking a deep breath and closing his eyes he plunged under water. By time he resurfaced Robin had swam up to the point he damn near collided with him.

"Ha, ha, hello." Robin said as he watched Ash's face turn a deep red almost red enough to rival Robin's hair. "So, you were blushing good. I wonder if I can turn you a deeper red." Robin said as he leaned in his face mere inches from Ash's who's face turned so red it made Robin's hair look pink.

Before Ash had the chance to react Robin had his lips pressed against his and his arms wrapped around his waist pulling him closer, moving him to where he could touch the bottom of the lake. They broke the kiss both of them panting, Ash still locked in Robin's arms. Ash never made any move to run. "So, I did read the hints right you did want me to kiss you, good, because that's not all I want to do to with you." Robin purred in Ash's ear, causing him to shudder at the feeling of Robin's lips that close to his ear.

Ash felt him self being picked up bridal style, and carried to the shore. Robin laid him down on the soft grass away form the water, and straddled Ash's hips, again causing him to blush a brilliant scarlet. "Um, Robin, I've never done anything like this before." Ash said.

"So, I'm your first. Good, now I get to train you how I want too." Robin said as he slowly ran his hands slowly down Ash's chest causing him to arch his body to follow his fingers. Robin grinned at Ash lustfully. "You really are a bad influence…" Robin grabbed Ash by the shoulders and pressed a deep kiss invading and exploring Ash's mouth with his tongue. "I'm going to make you beg and scream my name."

Ash turned beet red as he felt his lower half being lifted, he closed his eyes tightly as he felt a sharp stinging sensation from his rear and the pain seemed to shoot up his spine in both pain and pleasure. Ash let out a small hiss in pain as Robin's grin became a little more sadistic, "Oh… Sweetie, that's only one finger. I'm going to have to warm you up to the idea."

Ash tried to smile at his pun but was in a great deal of discomfort. He could feel the plush soft grass beneath his skin gently rubbing him and he could hear birds singing. He began to feel very vulnerable and a little embarrassed as he, a winter Prince let a summer Sidhe get the better of him. But no matter how you changed the situation he craved everything that Robin had to offer. His body started to shake with anticipation as Robin slowly moved a second finger into him.

At the feeling of the second finger the sun that beat down on them became almost unbearably bright he shielded his eyes as he felt Robins long nails of his free hand run along the side of his leg causing him to moan out lustfully.

Robin began to move his fingers in and out feeling Ash's internal body temperature begin to raise. He smiled as he began to part his fingers to help his partner loosen up, no way was he going to fit into something that small. Ash's body occasionally twitched at the touch of the older Sidhe's fingertips. Robin brought Ash's legs up onto his shoulders and kissed one of his knees and gently nibbled on the tender flesh of his inner thigh. "What do you want?"

Ash snapped out of his trance with a small amount of drool beginning to run down his cheek. "I don't…" Robin bit down a little harder onto Ash's inner thigh, not enough to break skin, but enough to get his attention. "Uhn! You! I want you!" Robin smiled as he slid a third finger into the tight crevice dryly causing ash to cry out, "I want you, Robin! Please, show me Heaven! Oh, please, don't make me wait! I can't take it!"

Ash woke up panting and covered in sweat. "What the hell! Why am I thinking about Robin like that, is that what I want from him?" Ash thought as he raced to the bathroom and turned the cold water on and stepped into the shower clothes and all. "How can I face him tomorrow for our lessen after dreaming about that about him?" Ash wondered as the cold water ran down his body.

"But, I wouldn't have dreamed about it if wasn't what I wanted to do with him is it?" Ash said getting out of the shower, had he had been something other than the a Winter Fea the cold from the Winter Woods would have killed him in mere minuets add cold water to the mix and the cold would have killed him in seconds.

"I'll worry about in the morning right now I'm wet and tired I'll worry about my feelings when I have had more sleep." Ash said as he striped off the wet clothes and changed into dry ones before passing back out on the bed.


	8. Confronting reality

Ash once again dodged his brother on his way out of the palace too meet up with Robin for another lessen. His mind still racing from the dream from the night before. "Should I tell him that I was dreaming about him that way or not? Will it scare him off or turn out that he has the same feelings?" He thought to him self as he entered the clearing to find Robin without a shirt laying in the sun. "He is just a beautiful as in my dream no scratch that even more so. The way the sun shines off of him. I wonder if he looks just as good wet as he did in my dream." Ash thought.

"There you are I have decided that today is just too pretty for teaching we are going swimming instead. Let's go" Robin said getting up and grabbing Ash's hand and pulling him along till they got to a lake.

"Um Robin I wasn't planning on swimming so I don't have a change of clothes" Ash said half hoping that Robin would change his mind.

"It's true you winter fea a so uptight you don't need clothes to go swimming just strip down and jump in no muss no fuss." Robin said as he removed his pants and under clothes before jumping into the lake and waited for Ash. Ash's face turned bright red as he watched Robin get undressed and jump in.

"Are you ok? Can you not swim either." Robin asked as he stood waist deep in the water. "I'll be in just a moment." Ash said as he began to undress him self. Once the last of his clothes were off he to jumped in the water. "If you don't mind me asking why were you so embarrassed to get undressed if your worried about size I don't care I think it's stupid to compare, we are each born with the size that will work for us." Robin said as he walked over to Ash.

"It's not that it just well I had a dream and you were in it but not as my friend or teacher but a my.." Ash started "you can tell me. Anything said between us so long as it not about starting a war will stay between us. I promise." Robin said urging Ash to continue, he wanted to know what part he played in Ash's dream. "You were my lover." Ash said he face turning even redder then before.

"Is that what you would like me to be a well? Is so it would be fun to see how loud I can get you to beg for me" Robin said as he slowly moved closer until his lips were inches from Ash's when Ash did not make a move to leave or push him away Robin planted a soft kiss on Ash's lips smiling he felt the heat from Ash's blush. Robin wrapped his arms around Ash,s waist pulling him closer deeping the kiss, again getting no move to leave. Robin broke the kiss and noticed that Ash was being supported by him and him alone.

Carefully Robin picked him up out of the water and carried him to the shore carefully laid him down. Carefully he helped Ash get dressed then got himself dressed. "Ash are you ok I didn't mean to do anything to hurt you." Robin said hoping ash would talk to him. "It ok I thought I wanted it I just wasn't prepared for the reaction." Ash said not making eye contact.

"I have an idea how about we get closer as friends, then we can try again when you are ready I will not make you do anything you do not want to do, well other than have you practice all the lessens I give for the bow alright." Robin said earning a small laugh out of Ash. "Oh something tells me you can do better." Robin said as he began to tickle Ash until he had him gasping for air. After the tickle fight the two of them laid on the shore watching the sunset through the trees. "Robin thank you for such a great day even if it was strange" Ash yawned as he fell asleep. Robin smiled as he used his summer glamor to make a soft blanket out of the surrounding grass.

"Sleep well young prince I'll keep watch tonight as you dream sweet dreams." Robin whispered as he put the blanket over Ash who smiled in return as he smuggled deeper in the sweet smelling blanket.


	9. Cute

Ash woke to the smell of sweet grass and the smell of fresh water. "Where?" Ash said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes as the sweet grass blanket fell from his shoulders. Ash looked around and his eyes landed on the blanket. "This is made of Summer glamor but, how?" He said looking around. His eyes fell on the sleeping form of his companion sleeping about five feet from him. "He looks so peaceful." Ash thought as he picked up the blanket and put it over Robin.

"Where do you think your going just because you fell asleep last night doesn't mean you get out of your lessons." Robin said without even opening his eyes. "But, I have to go home I'm..." Ash started. "Do I really need to go home just yet, it wouldn't be the first time I stayed out for a couple of days." Ash thought to himself as he watched Robin snuggle deeper under the blanket. "Did he really just talk in his sleep?" Ash thought. "Don't steal my cookie or I will bite you." Robin muttered to him self. Ash quickly fashioned a fishing pole and began to fish for breakfast.

"It's so pretty I kinda wish I could always stay here" Ash thought. About a half hour later Robin finally got up. "Good morning my Winter Fea." Robin said walking up and kissed Ash on the check. "Sorry if that may you uncomfortable I forgot you have never." Robin said scratching the back of his head. "It's ok I didn't find." Ash said with a slight blush. The two of them continued to get things ready for breakfast. "Are we going to continue lessons or have another day to just hang out?" Ash asked. Robin nodded and summoned his bow and handed it to him.

"My fingers ar killing me can we please stop." Ash wined. "Yes we can and I'll walk you to the edge of the winter woods." Robin started. "I also have a gift for you. This is the key to one of the many hide a ways that I have hidden in the Wayld woods. This one is near the Winter woods use it to get away from your brother ok." He finished handing him the key. As the walked to the edge of the Winter woods.

"I'll see you at Elysium next week it's Fall so we are hosting." Ash said as he turned to leave but before he did he turned and kissed Robin right on the lips before he ran off down deeper into the Winter Woods leaving Robin with a surprised look and and a slight blush.


	10. Eylsume

The week leading up to Eylsume went by painfully slow. Ash found himself unable to sleep, he was either busy with the preparations or so excited that he would stare out the window hoping to see Robin. "I can't wait until tomorrow I'll be able to see Robin again I have something for him to equal the gift of the key." Ash said to himself as laid in bed staring at the feather he never took off.

The next morning Ash rushed though his morning routine. He brushed his teeth while he took a shower, he had to dress and redress a couple of times due to getting stuck or miss matching clothes. "Ash hurry up mother wants to see us before the Summer Court arrives." A voice came through the door. "Alright Sage I'll be there in just a moment." Ash replied. He arrived at the door to the throne room about ten minutes later taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked in.

The throne its self was a deep sapphire blue with lighter ice blue cushions and standing in front of it was Queen Mab herself her raven hair done up in a in a thick braid. "Took you long enough my son come here." Mab said. "I am sorry mother to have made you wait." Ash replied as he bowed to his mother and took his place next to his brothers. "As you know the Summer Court will be arriving in two hours and I want all of you on your best behavior, do not embarrass me or there will be hell to pay." Mab said as she made eye contact with all three of them.

"She give this speech every year it never changes." Ash thought to himself after him and his brother were dismissed to over see the last of the preparation. "Oh little brother we have just enough time to play." Rowen said as he pulled out a small knife and pinned his Ash to the wall and began to open shallow cuts. Rowen finally let him go about a half hour before the arrival of the Summer Court just enough time for Ash to bandage the cuts and change clothes.

"It's cold I hate it when Winter host I alway freeze my tail off" Robin muttered to him self. Shivering he followed the rest of the the Summer Court's Elysume party through the archway that would lead them to the great hall where the festivities were to take place. As they approached Mab and her sons he had just finished his own greetings to Queen Mab when the smell of blood hit his sensitive nose. "That's Ash's blood I smelted it before. Who hurt him." Robin though as he moved to his seat at the table.

After Mab's welcome speech to the Summer Court was made and the rest of the 'We hate each other but we will play nice for the sake of peace' stuff as Robin called it the signal was given and the entertainment began.

Once the festivities got into full swing Robin pulled Ash aside. "What happen to you." Robin asked.

"Rowen got to me before your court arrived I didn't think he would I thought he would wait till after before finding me again I was unable to get away." Ash said looking at the ground. By time Ash looked up Robin was already gone.

Robin found Rowen leaning against the wall talking to another member of the winter court. "Prince Rowen may I talk to you for a moment." Robin said with a slight bow. Rowen dismissed the Sidhe that was he was talking to and turned to face Robin. But instead of words Rowen met Robin fist punching him hard enough to break his nose. "Robin what was that for." Rowen growled holding his nose.

"You like beating up on those weaker than you well I'm going to teach you a lesson." Robin said. Robin began by throwing and dodging punches. He hit Rowen in the head, face, and chest knocking the wind out of Rowen multiple times. Blind rage gave full to each and every punch and even a couple of times he pick up the other Sidhe and slammed him into the ground one Rowen no longer fought to get up Robin sat on his chest and once again began to beat on him, for the next twenty minutes Robin preceded to beat the hell out of Rowen leavening him an unconscious a bloody mess on the floor.

"I'm pretty sure I hit him hard enough for him to forget what happened but remember the lessen." Robin thought as he went to go find his Ash and let him know what had happen.

Ash paced around the area where Robin left him. "Oh my God! What is he going to do? Well anything he might be think of doing will break the truce between the Courts that is supposed to be upheld today. Is he really that stupid? Dose me getting hurt upset him that much the he is willing to break the truce?" Ash thought to himself with a slight blush just visible enough to be mistaken for an drunk blush.

"Ash?" Robin's voice said coming from the behind a tree just before he rounded the tree himself. "I have good news bad news and depending on what else happens worse news." Robin started not meeting Ash's eyes taking his silence as a que to continue, "Good news is your brother won't be bothering you for a while, bad news is I was the one who beat the hell out of him, and the possible worse newsier he remembers that it was me the Courts will go to war." He finished.

"You did that for me?" Was the only reply Robin got from Ash before he found himself wrapped in a tight hug. "This is wrong I shouldn't be doing this I shouldn't be helping him fight his battles but I can't help my self." Robin thought as he returned the hug made sure both of them were presentable before the carefully rejoined the party.


	11. Goodbye

"Robin I forgot to give you this at the party I have a gift for you" Ash said the following day at their lesson "A gift for me?" Robin asked, as Ash handed him a long box. Robin opened the box and gasped. Inside was a pair of matching Feary gold diggers both of the hilts were in laid with mother of pearl and each one was set with a small emerald on one and a small ruby on the other. "Ash these are beautiful." Robin said pulling Ash into a tight hug

"They are to equal out the gift you gave me a statuary away from my brother." Ash said as he returned the hug just as tightly. "Now a very important question how is your brother does he remember anything?" Robin asked loosening his grip "Last I heard he was awake but he didn't remember what happened only that whoever beat him was enraged." Ash said leaning his head on Robins chest as he let out a relive breath. "That's a relief at least I didn't start a war" Robin said as he he ran his fingers through Ash's hair.

"You know it will be winter soon and I will sleep for the next 6 months our time together is getting short." Robin said as he continued to play with ash's hair. "Well we just have to make the most of the time we do have left if it's ok we can put our lessons aside and just do stupid stuff. I can practice over the winter and show you my progress in the spring." Ash said looking up at him. Robin nodded and smiled before letting Ash go. "And perhaps I can could have just one more kiss?" Ash asked a light blush played across his cheeks.

"Of course. We can turn today into a day for you." Robin started. "We can do what ever you wish no matter what." He fished as he watched Ash's face turn darker. "He is so cute but still so young I want him to be mind but I want him to be able to find his own path with out me." Robin thought as he released Ash from the light hold he had him in.

"You mean if I asked to do something we will do it?" Ash asked a little sheepishly. "Yes that is what it means and I know what you are thinking and for that we should wait till spring so you know for sure, I'm not trying to break any fantasy you have I just want you to be absolutely sure of your feelings. I'll make you this promise if your feelings have not changed then I will give you what you desire." Robin said making sure that he made eye contact.

"I accept your promise and we can seal it with a kiss." Ash said as he touched his lips to Robins in a gentle kiss, which Robin returned. The two of them broke the kiss and pulled the other close before heading off to go do whatever the season would let them do. A week later the stood on the edge of the winter woods to say one last goodbye before Robin had to leave for the season.


End file.
